


Not Right

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam's not the right man.





	Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Not Right**

**by: ZZB**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Sam/Lisa  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Sam's not the right man.  
**Author's Note:** First drabble ever. I've finally joined the realms of writing fandom. 

He had lost Lisa. 

But he'd never really loved her. 

He was not the right man for that woman. 

He had lost his shot at partner at Gage Whitney. 

But he hadn't really wanted to spend his life protection oil corporations from litigation. He was not the right man for that job. 

He had lost the California 47th. 

But he hadn't expected to win, as a liberal Democrat. 

He was not the right man for that district. 

He had lost his job at the White House. 

Deputy Director of Communications. 

Maybe he was not the right man for that, too. 


End file.
